


The uchiha that survived

by Javadz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadz/pseuds/Javadz
Summary: Your dear brother Itachi is in battle but soon you find out something that will change your life
Relationships: Reader/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The uchiha that survived

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so this is my first fan fic (sorry if it’s kinda bad) I have an idea of how I could continue this story but idk if I should. Let me know in the comments if you want me to keep writing this even tho I don’t think anyone’s gonna read it but whatever. So ya enjoy :) I

You woke up in a dim room. The rays of sunlight shot through the cracks of the stone walls. Last night was barely memorable but ignoring that fact you slowly sat up from your bed. You couldn’t feel a sense of chakra which worried you. You were the only other remaining member of the Uchiha clan except for your older brother itachi. He was working with the akatsuki at the time. As you sat up you called his name “Itachi are you home?” no response. You assumed that he had gone on a mission assigned to him by lord Pain, the leader of the akatsuki. However that all changed as you looked to your side. 

Sitting on your bedside table was a small letter, on the top reading “to Y/N” you focused a bit more and realized the note was enhanced in chakra. At this point you were getting more and more worried, you slowly picked up the letter making sure that the chakra around it wasn’t dangerous but nevermind dangerous, it was Itachi’s chakra. As you opened the letter you gaped at the first line. 

To my dear sister

If you are reading this I am now in battle 

You trembled as the letter slowly fell out of your hands, resting on the floor. Your eyes and nose started to burn and you could feel tears gathering up in your eye and then slowly trickeling down your face. But then you remembered. You remembered the time that Itachi said that there is someone out for revenge on him. At the time you were young, about 5 so you didn’t understand, all you did was hug your dear brother and tell him that you would never let anyone hurt him. You remember him smiling and saying thank you as you slowly drifted to sleep that night and forgot about everything he had said the next morning. You wondered who it could be. And then reality hit you and you picked up the letter. 

The letter:

To my dear sister

If you are reading this I am now in battle

You might remember but a while ago I said that there was someone out for revenge on me for the wrongs I have done in my past. Y/N, If i die please go with the one who killed me and tell him you are from the Uchiha clan. 

You sat there confused as hell. WHAT?!?! He expects me to GO with the man that possibly KILLED him?? What on earth was he thinking. Forgetting that you read on. 

Y/N my foe is an incredible shinobi and you both must learn to trust each other in case of my death. And sister I would like you to know a few things. First of all please stay strong and continue your training, make sure to strengthen your Sharingan and your jutsu. Second of all do not under any circumstances join the akatsuki unless if the one who kills me does. I assure you in case I die which I probably will you need to tell the man who killed me everything you now. Lastly I need to tell you something about our clan. 

You focused so intensely you thought your brain might explode. Your clan was always a touchy subject as all your brother had told you was that you two were the last survivors. And that the night your parent died he took you in and raised you on his own. 

I lied to you Y/N. There is another survivor to our clan and when you find him trust every word that comes out his mouth and you won’t understand what I’m about to say to you now but you will later. I’m sorry for never telling you. 

Anyways now there is a very small chance I’m alive. I know you know how to track someone based on there chakra so follow mine. 

You felt tears run down your face as you read the last line:

I’m sorry Y/N there won’t be a next time.  
Love Itachi 

You could almost feel him tap your forehead as you read that line, just as he had taped it your entire life, every time he had to go on a mission or leave. It was too much to take in at once but you remembered when he said that there is another survivor. It just hit you. You weren’t alone but again another shock had hit you. Itachi might be dying at this moment.

You bolted out of your bed, got changed into your ninja gear and packed up what you would need for a long trip. You focused on the letter drenched in tears and followed its path of chakra. On the way your heart ached at the fact that Itachi might be dead. You didn’t want to believe it more than anything but you did. 

Time skip Y/N arrives at the battle sigh

As you landed smoke filled your lungs and you started coughing. “Who’s there” you heard a voice shout from not too far away. “Come out and I might let you live a minute longer” you scoffed at the statement loud enough for whoever you were talking to, to hear. “Don’t mock me. I’m warning you.” The last part made goosebumps go down your spine as the voice sounded oh so similar to Itachi’s and that’s when you remembered your real goal here. “Where is Itachi Uchiha!” You yelled so loud that after everything went quiet. You heard a deep voice out of your right ear “we should get going now this is for them to handle themselves.” You swore that the voice sounded so familiar almost like zetsu’s black half. 

Finally the one you were talking to spoke up. “What do you want with Itachi Uchiha.” Almost as if it was planned, the smoke started to clear out. And there it was. The un-breathing body of your beloved brother and standing next to it is a boy maybe 6 or 7 years older than you. Your breathing started to quiver and your gut dropped. “Did you kill him?” Your voice was threatening and raspy. The teenage boy stood in shock. 

“And why would you care. You're just a little girl.” That was the last straw. You despised being called a little girl. “I’m warning you whoever you are, you just got on my bad side. You’ll pay for what you did, you monster.” “Well well it seems like you really didn’t know Itachi. He was a monster.” He exclaimed almost as if he was happy about killing him. 

You were tired of arguing. And you got ready to attack. You bolted as fast as lightning into the air pulling out your sword simultaneously. However your opponent was just as fast. He as well drew out his sword and blocked you just as you were about to hit him from behind. You could tell he was running very low in chakra and you were surprised as to how he could still even move. Every attack, every swing of your sword was filled with anger. Itachi had told you to never fight with your feelings but you couldn’t help it. You had lost the only family member you knew of and the person you loved the most. How could you not let your emotions get in the way. 

Your spar went on for a while until the boy performed hand signs in a familiar order. You knew it was the phoenix flower jutsu. (I think that’s the name sorry if I get it wrong it’s 3am). Being small and agile came in handy as you easily dodged all the fireballs and you felt a smirk grow on your face. You knew he was now completely out of chakra so you attacked head on. That turned out to be a mistake.

He was much further advanced with his sword then you thought and as you attacked he moved slightly to the right cutting into a piece of flesh on your right shoulder. This activated your Sharingan. As you stood up you were forced to use your non dominant hand but instead of attacking you stood there in shock. The eyes of your enemy were a deep blood red with a circle and three dots forming a triangle. His eyes were identical to yours. Both of you dropped your swords in shock and stared into each other’s eyes. At the same time you both noticed the same fan like crest above your hearts. Your eyes flooded with tears as he whispered “stop it. Release your genjustu.” “It’s not a genjutsu you quietly said, “I’m an Uchiha”. He stood there like he had just seen a ghost. “Impossible.” I’m the last survivor.” he said. 

“No you're not. You're my relative. Itachi told me that there was another survivor to our clan.” As you said that you handed the boy the note Itachi had left you. “Sister? You’re Itachi’s sister?” “Yes I am. Are you my cousin or something?” You asked as years run down both of your faces. “No. I’m your brother.” You both stood there in shock as you had just found out that you both had another sibling


End file.
